The benefits of waking up early
by nikitabella
Summary: Piper hates to wake up early in the morning. But she will learn that it isn't that bad. Especially after Leo AND Jason join in. Basically, the title says it all. One-shot. Set after the war with the giants. R&R please!


**Summary: Piper hates to wake up early in the morning. But she will learn that it isn't that bad. Especially after Leo AND Jason join in. Basically, the title says it all. One-shot. Set after the war with the giants. R&R please!**

**A\N: This idea came up to me so suddenly that I just had to write it down before I could forget it. I hope you like it. Even if you don't, leave me a review please. I would be grateful. Don't judge me too much when you find a mistake- English isn't my first language.**

**This is a one-shot as you can see. And is also a JASPER one-shot, because I'm a total JASPER shipper. **

**Enjoy!**

_The benefits of waking up early_

Piper woke up early that day. Well, it was early for her, for some campers seven in the morning was the perfect time for training. Usually she wasn't a morning person but she preferred to get up when she had nightmares. And so, she decided to use the spare time to go jogging.

She dressed quietly, trying to not wake up her sisters and brothers. They won't be so grateful about that and she didn't want a furious child of Aphrodite after her. She had heard that it was painful to be hit with a hair curler. Before Piper exited cabin 10, she grabbed her dagger Katoptris and tied it to her leg. After all, the woods were stuffed with different monsters and, although she needed to train, she didn't want to do this first thing in the morning.

Not a lot of the campers were up though. Piper could see that some Ares kids were in the swords fighting area. Nothing new. Most of the Athena kids were also awake and were discussing over something on their dining table. The interesting thing was that Annabeth wasn't with them. Just thinking about the possible reason why the daughter of Athena could be so sleepy today made Piper giggle. She had seen her and Percy together last night in not so…appropriate situation. She immediately shook her head. Aphrodite was messing with her thoughts again.

Piper sighed and started running towards the beach. When she reached it she started jogging aimlessly, her thoughts wandering around.

The smell of the ocean, the sound of the sand under her shoes was calming her down. It reminded her of the times when she and her dad were surfing at the Californian beach. He was probably the only thing that she missed from her previous life-her dad. It was true that he didn't spend a lot of time with her, he was a movie star after all, but she still missed him a lot. She missed those times, the simpler ones, the careless ones. But she would never regret coming to camp Half-blood or even meeting Jason. How could she-here was her family, her siblings, her only friends, the love of her life. She had finally found the place where she is like the others, where she felt normal.

That thought made her smile. She got distracted for just a second but that was enough for her to stumble over probably the only rock in the sand. She managed to turn to her side so when she landed, her mouth wasn't full with sand. However, she groaned when she felt the throbbing pain in her left ankle. It had turned out to be her weak spot ever since that stupid landing in Detroit on her first quest.

''Damn ankle.'' She cursed under her breath. A chuckling came behind her and not long after someone came to her.

''That was one wicked landing there, Beauty queen.'' Leo laughed while sitting down next to her. Jason sat on her other side, trying hard not to laugh. Piper frowned.

''What, are you stalking me now?'' she teased without humor in her voice

''No, we were just up early and we were bored. And then you came out of cabin 10 and we wandered why you were up so early and here we are.'' Leo answered still smiling goofily without noticing Piper's anger.

''What's wrong Piper?'' Jason then asked, concerned. He was more observant than his ever-joking friend.

''My ankle hurts. And if Valdez doesn't stop laughing his butt off I'll cut him into peaces! Seriously, Valdez shut up!'' she shouted this time, her voice effectively charmspeaking him.

Leo looked confused and worried. After a couple of seconds he was able to talk again.

''Piper, I'm sorry, I…'' he ran his hand through his hair. ''You know what? I'll go bring some nectar and ambrosia. You just stay still and, yeah, don't move.''

''I'll stay here with her.'' Jason said. Leo just nodded and took off towards the camp.

''You sure know how to scare someone.'' Jason commented. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm not that bad. Leo just deserved to squirm a little.'' Piper managed to smile. However, Jason was looking at her feet now.

''Is it the same ankle?'' he asked, gently touching the sore spot.

''Mhmm.'' Piper answered while trying not to show weakness. ''It's not something new. It hurts a bit every time after a hard training.''

Jason nodded while examining it. His brows were knitted together, his forehead was wrinkled. His lips were pursed together and the scar on the upper one was more visible. He looked really worried.

''You are cute when you're worried.'' Piper blurted out without thinking. That was followed by a loud smack when she put her hand on her mouth. ''Sorry.'' She mumbled and averted her eyes immediately, her cheeks turning red.

She was really embarrassed. Did she really say that to Jason Grace? Now he probably thought that she was crazy and was trying to find a way to let her down easily. She glanced at him again and could tell that he was getting red in the face too. He had frozen in spot. Yep, definitely scared as hell.

''No, no, I just…really?'' Jason asked as he looked up to meet her eyes. He was smiling but his eyes danced not only with humor but with something else…hope maybe? Piper wasn't sure.

''Yeah, yeah, laugh it off.'' She said angrily. She wasn't going to show how much it hurt her.

''I didn't say it was a bad thing.'' He said and stared at her ankle again. He then looked at her eyes again, all humor gone.

His electric blue eyes were intense and suddenly Piper found it hard to breathe.

''You are cute when you're flustered.'' Jason said then, making her blush even deeper.

He smiled and leaned closer. His eyes darted to Piper's lips then back to her eyes like asking for permission. Piper blinked and then nodded also moving slightly towards him. They were only inches apart when Leo's loud footsteps startled them and they separated immediately. Leo didn't seem to notice anything.

''I hope that this would be enough Beauty queen. I have to go now; Nyssa said that she needed my help for something before breakfast. Can you make it to the dining pavilion?'' Leo asked, looking concerned. Piper ate the ambrosia and almost instantly the pain eased. She then smiled at him reassuringly.

''Don't worry Repair boy, I'm not that much of a softie.''

''Okay then, I have to run. I'll see you two at breakfast.'' Leo waved his hand at them while running away. That left Piper and Jason in an awkward silence. Piper couldn't look at him. Had the moment passed? Were they just caught up in the moment or was it something more? She wasn't sure and just couldn't make her eyes look up into his. She heard him sigh.

''Leo knows how to ruin a moment, doesn't he.'' He said chuckling.

Piper chuckled too then looked up and met his eyes. They sparkled with so many emotions that she felt dazzled but couldn't look away. He didn't avert his eyes either.

''So…''

''So…'' Piper managed to say. She was a nervous wreck. Was she dreaming, still sleeping in her bed? Were the fates that cruel?

''Where were we? Ah, yeah…'' he smiled mischievously and then leaned without any hesitation. Piper leaned too and after just a second their lips met. It was everything Piper had remembered from her imaginary memories. But now, Jason was a bit different, more sure of himself, more passionate. She liked that, the fact that she didn't have to do anything this time. He wanted it to be like this. _He_ wanted to kiss her.

Jason got even closer to her never breaking the kiss. He encircled her waist and they both lied on the sand, he half on top of her. Piper's hands moved from his back to his neck and then to his hair. After what felt like an eternity they had to break apart because they needed to breathe.

''I like you. A lot.'' Jason said after a while.

''Figured.'' Piper answered still trying to catch her breath. ''I like you too.''

Jason's smile was wide. Piper was sure that the look on her face mirrored his. Gods, Jason Grace had just kissed her, for real! And he had also said that he liked her! It wasn't only her then! She thought that she could scream out of pure joy. Boy, she was such an Aphrodite's daughter.

A horn was heard in the distance.

''Breakfast.'' She announced.

Jason stood up and looked at her.

''Do you need help?'' he asked concerned.

''No, I don't feel it anymore. The ambrosia did its wonder. Let's go!'' she said sitting up.

Jason extended his hand towards Piper and she took it gladly. She was more than happy when Jason intertwined their fingers while walking towards the camp area. They both were smiling like fools.

Piper thought that getting up early could be good sometimes. Very, very good.

**A\N: So this is it. This one-shot wasn't inspired by a song. Wow, it's the first one. :D However, leave me your reviews. It's not that hard actually. Just scroll down a little more. Thanks to everyone who will leave me a peace of their mind. I really appreciate it. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
